


Milk and Honey

by Athuo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athuo/pseuds/Athuo
Summary: “How have you not heard of a white Russian?” Sulu asks in disbelief.(100-word drabble re: Chekov, alcohol, and various loanwords.)





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Tossing this up here now just for the h*ck of it. Hope it makes you chuckle like I did while writing it.

“How have you not heard of a white Russian?” Sulu asks in disbelief.

Chekov stares at him, half in expectancy and half in confusion. “Why would I have heard of this?”

“Because you’re - you know…” he trails off. He gestures vaguely in Chekov’s general vicinity.

“A connoisseur of alcohol?” 

“Yes,” Sulu says at the same time as Bones says “I was gonna say alcoholic.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Shut it, Jim,” Bones growls, then looks back to Chekov. “How the hell do you know what connoisseur means but not what a quesadilla is?”

“I do not speak Spanish, Dr. McCoy.”


End file.
